7
by Regardless1604
Summary: Everybody struggles with their own personal demons. Take a deeper, darker look into the personalities of select cast members of Kingdom Hearts and explore their hidden sins and struggles. Written for Wishing-Fire's Seven Deadly Sins Challenge.
1. Pride

**I honestly shouldn't be starting any other challenges... But this one seemed so cool! I'll be putting quotes in the beginning of each drabble, so... yeah!**

**Disclaimer: For the only time, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, only the writing in this fic. Credit to Wishing-fire for making this awesome challenge.**

**.Pride.  
Ansem the Wise**

_Pride goeth before destruction, and an haughty spirit before a fall.  
Proverbs 16:18_

The Heart was such an interesting thing; so many emotions and feelings. Love, hate, trust, hope, grief, anger, pride… Pride was definitely a big one for him, even if he didn't see it until it was too late. Ansem the Wise; he knew it should have been more like Ansem the Prideful Fool.

He had so many great philosophies and ideas, but the ones about the Heart were the most intriguing of his research. It was such an interesting thing, the Heart. Undoubtedly one of the most amazing and complex structures in the entire universe. The emotions and energy running through it pushed people to do the unthinkable—good or bad, it didn't matter. It was inspiring, deep; it was what ran society. It was uncontrollable like a wildfire and equally non-understandable by a mere human mind.

But imagine, if you will, being one of those mere humans and _understanding_ this crazy, beautiful thing called the Heart. If one could discover the secrets of it, surely he would be able to control it—and not just his own, but everyone else's.

_He could play God._

And that's exactly where Ansem was. The thoughts quickly became experiments, and those experiments destroyed many worlds, including his own, before he knew how to stop it. His own pride had blinded him to the destructive nature the Heart possessed: its terrible dark side. Over the years, the pride drifted to hate, to the thirst for revenge, which only left him as an empty person in the end. The regret that filled his heart every day was because of his own idiocy. The Heart was too difficult a thing to grasp the concept of, but what was worse was the fact that he thought that he _could_ do the impossible.

What a fool.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated :D**


	2. Envy

**Thank you to _Scented-Marker-Sniffer_ for your awesome review. It made my day a little bit brighter :)**

**.Envy.  
Roxas**

_"You just know something is amiss, when you look at someone and long for something that is not yours or you cannot have. It's an absence—a loss of a heartbeat."  
~Nadège Richards_

To learn that you were never supposed to exist is a hard thing to swallow. To find out that everything and everyone you love was never real is just plain depressing. To realize that you are only a piece, a fragment of another person is stomach-churning. And most of all, knowing that that person has everything you could have (should have) possessed can make a person downright _hateful_.

It just wasn't _fair_.

Roxas refused to accept it; he wouldn't go back to Sora. He _couldn't_. But DiZ had told him that he must do so, and the worst part was that the Nobody knew he was right. It wasn't fair to Sora to keep his Heart fragmented just for the sake of his other's happiness. He truly was a good-hearted person and deserved to be complete; besides, his friends needed him.

But what about Roxas? Who cared about _his_ wellbeing? No one?

Nobody, not that he could think of. Well, there was that strange Axel guy, but really, what could he possibly do? Nothing, that's what. His existence—or nonexistence, that is—was useless; it was Sora this, Sora that. "You need to do what's best for Sora." It was never about him, never about what _Roxas_ wanted.

And oh, it made him sick!

Couldn't for once—just once!—others consider his feelings and needs? You know, think that maybe he wanted to be his own person, have his own life? Why could Sora have all that? _Why_? That was all Roxas wanted: to be in the other's place. He only longed for what the boy had, and it wasn't just his home, friends, and life, but also what he felt. He wanted so badly—so much that it hurt—to feel that completeness. To feel loved and cared for, to be so carefree.

He just wanted to be _happy_.


	3. Lust

**I can't really say that I'm too happy with this one, but it'll do.**

**.Lust.  
Vanitas**

_"You can't love someone just by looking at them. That is lust. Not saying love can't come fast, but it doesn't come first."  
~Teresa Mummert_

She was a beauty, no doubt about that. With such grace she lived her everyday life, and even the simple act of walking was made glamorous. The second he laid eyes on her, he wanted Aqua for his own.

Vanitas stalked her like his prey, like his little bird to lock up in a cage once she was caught. He would smile wickedly every time she shouted harsh words at him—she was so pretty when angered. She thought that she would come out above him? Ha! The bluenette would never stand a chance. She would fall right into his clutches, and then Vanitas could finally do whatever he pleased with his little pet. To run his fingers down her long, slender back, to find her beautifully crafted limbs in his grasp; the feel of her soft face, delicate, lovely lips…

Of course she would resist him at first, but she would learn to enjoy his company; he would break her in eventually. She would end up begging for his passion, and who was _he_ to deny such a fine woman that pleasure? First things first, though, he would need to capture her, but that would all come in due time. Getting rid of her friends—those who made sure to protect her innocence—would have to take place beforehand. That would be a piece of cake, though; Vanitas had his eyes set on his object of desire, and his motivation was fired by his innermost thoughts—that is, his burning love (lust) for the Keywielder.

Aqua would be his prize, his toy, one day. She _would_. Because, according to himself, whatever he wanted, he got.


End file.
